The Mystics of the Outside world and Ocean
by LugiasPal
Summary: This story is about a girl named Lita who Recives her first poke'mon Poynta from pro:Elm
1. Default Chapter

The Mystics of the Outside World and the Ocean  
  
Written by Michelle Chapter one The Beginning of Being a Master  
  
This story begins with a girl named Lita who is 14. Lita has dreamed of becoming a master, but her parents thought it would be difficult for her to do. But now she is in Pro. Elms lab getting her first poke'mon to travel with.  
  
Pro.Elm: "There are three choices her to pick as your pokemon," as he said to her.  
  
Lita: "cool".  
  
Pro. Elm: the pokemon are chikorita, todadile, and cindiquil" "you chose"  
  
Lita: "well they are cute but do have a different pokemon I can start out with, if that is okay with you  
  
Pro. Elm: Well since you don't want to start out with these, I will let you chose a different pokemon.  
  
Lita: "okay"  
  
Pro. Elm: "I have some pokemon that need to travel around that are mine, and this will be a good thing for them". The pokemon are Poynta a fire type, Larvitar a ground rock pokemon and finely there is Seel a water pokemon.  
  
Lita: walk over to the horse like pokemon poynta and pets it with out getting burned.  
  
Pro. Elm: "that's amazing how you handled that poynta", because every time I tried to pet it he would always burn me with his flam".  
  
Lita: "Well he doses like me and I love horse then I guess I will take him".  
  
Poynta: give a happy look to Lita as she pets him.  
  
Elm: "since you chose Poynta as your first pokemon", I will haft to teach you the basics of horse pokemon.  
* In the next chapter pro: elm teaches Lita about poynta and after poynta, Lita will start heading of and she will mostly have poynta out all the time just like pikachu and ash. 


	2. Chapter 2 Learning about horse pokemon ...

The Mystics of the Outside World and Ocean Written by Michelle Chapter 2  
  
~ In the second chapter Lita is learning about horse pokemon, because in deed she had started out with poynta that pro. Elm has given her in the first chapter. So in the end of this chapter Lita will be going her own way with poynta but on her way a strange bird like shadow appears.  
  
As Lita is sitting in hear chair as pro.elm is teaching he the basics of horse pokemon. Poynta comes over and nudges her face for thank her that she chose him.  
  
Pro.Elm: "well and that is the basics on horse pokemon," as he told her "so now are you ready to start your journey to become a pokemon master".  
  
Lita: "yes pro. Elm ", and I will take good care of your poynta as well"  
  
Pro. Elm: "Lita to tell you the truth poynta is yours".  
  
Lita: "what" saying suprisly "why"  
  
Pro, elm: "you and poynta seem to have a strong bond", and every time I try to touch him he's would always burn me" So he is yours for now  
  
Poynta: walking over to Lita and standing next to her.  
  
Lita: "ok pro. Elm I will not let you down", "I will take care of poynta and I will make sure he is in good help so wish me good luck".  
  
Pro. Elm;" know that's what I like in a pokemon trainer".  
  
Lita: "what"  
  
Pro Elm: most trainers want power, but you have honest and trust worthy", " and that's what makes a grate trainer".  
  
Lita: "that is cool advice but I haft to go soon to get started and also to say good by to my family".  
  
Pro elm: "wait you forgot your poke balls and poke'dex"  
  
Lita: "so what is the poke'dex for"?  
  
Pro elm: this device has information and records on pokemon you have or haven't seen.  
  
Lita: "ok" Lita grabs the poke'dex and put it in her pocket and she go towards poynta and ask if poynta will let her ride him to her house, because she lives five miles away.  
  
" They have gone walking out that door in to the future and out to the trails"  
  
Lita's home  
  
Lita walked in to her house with poynta by her side and kept walking to the kitchen.  
  
Lita: "hi mom and dad imp back"  
  
Mom: turns around and give a smile to he and say. "Look at you Lita you have got you first pokemon and i am going to miss you.  
  
Poynta has a good smile because he like's lita mom.  
  
Dad: "you will never make it by the next town".  
  
Mom: "bill"  
  
Mom: "that was unpleasant and you now that.  
  
Dad. So  
  
A lita heard this she ordered poynta to give her dad a taste of what fire pokemon can do if some one says bad things about their trainer  
  
Poynta: has a shining gleam in her eye  
  
Lita's dad says this and was panicked about, and then finally poynta gave him the blow as he burned him with his ember.  
  
Lita walks over and patted poynta on the head.  
  
Dad: yell's with grate agony "what was that for lita, you should train that thing"  
  
Mom; maybe she had the right s to do that, and I have read in the latest of the poketrianers guide that fire pokemon don't like Wean you talk bad about their trainers.  
  
Dad: so ho cares  
  
Poynta : give will that look Dad; oh now I think he is going to do it again so Lita get out of this house and don't come back until you have all eight badges and do I make my self clear.  
  
Mom: well dear don't lisnt to you r father he is just being and ass because he failed to become a master. As she said this to her out side wear he father can't hear.  
  
Lita: well mom i am going to miss you (starts to sob) I hope you will support me with my journey and is will call every time I get to the nearest phone  
  
Mom walks over to poynta and says. Well its up to you to take care of my baby girl, and I am also happy what you did to my husband bill (as she says this she give poynta) so take  
  
Poynta give a warm happy smile and poynta liked her mom better then Lita's dad  
  
Lita: bye mom I will see you in a year or two our if you have the chance to go and we can meet up but don't bring him along, he will just ruin every thing  
  
Mom: I will see you and you know that I love you.  
  
As poynta lets Lita on his back for a ride, as they walk in the area of the sun wear is sets, Lita was happy that she was going to miss her mom, but defiantly not her father who is a serious drunk (yes lita's father is an alcoholic and latter on in the story her mom Mary (I finally gave her a name) she will divorce bill and will marry a lonely pro. Elm.  
  
Lita: well poynta this is it we are finally going, and I hope we can do our best.  
  
" As you walk towards the sun there is no stop, you know she will be there when you walk towards your dream".  
* Well that is the end of chapter two and I hope you enjoyed it and yes lita's dad is a drunk (that no good for nothing b**t**D oh did I say that) but next chapter lita will run into some pokemon and trainers oh and maybe a traveling buddy. So that is next chapter* 


	3. New pokemon, friends and a mysterious po...

The Mystics of the Outside World and Ocean Written by Michelle Chapter 3  
  
# In this chapter o hero Lita has started her journey and also like what I did in the second chapter I put little song frase in the story#  
  
Lita: Well poynta it looks like we have really started our adventure and hoe we can succed in it.  
  
Poynta: " yes I hope we will do our best". He said  
  
Lita: jump as she heard her pokemon talk, "what did you say" she asked.  
  
Poynta: " well you are the first person to know that I can talk", "but what ever you do don't Tell anyone".  
  
Lita: wow that is amazing .  
  
Poynta: so lets keep on going  
  
As they keep on walking Lita spotted a silver egg with dark blue on it  
  
Lita: walks over to the egg and picks it up " what is this"  
  
Poynta: it looks like a pokemon egg and I don't see it mother near by  
  
Lita: oh now you mean it has just been abandon hear  
  
Poynta: yes in deed.  
  
Lita: well I am just going to rasie it and care for it, and who knows  
  
Poynta: that sounds like a great Idea but we still haft to keep going.  
  
As they walk so more poynta heard some noise in the bushes and warned lita so he can cheek it out.  
  
Out came was a little pichu at probly the level of 2.  
  
Lita: "what is that" as she points it out towards the little pokemon.  
  
Poke'dex: " piche the tiny evolution of pikachu and a newly discovered pokemon"  
  
Lita: poynta this is our chance to get our first pokemon, so use you agillty to confuse it Pichu: pi pi . pichu looks scared and duck its head as poynta strikes and him  
  
Lita: "poynta I think you should stop now"  
  
Poynta: okay  
  
Lita: "alright her we go" poke'ball go" as the poke'ball hit pichu a strange light appears and sucks in the little pichu and the poke'ball made a respond say It has been captured.  
  
Lita walk over to the poke'ball and picks it up and dose a little victory because of her first capture.  
  
Lita: "alright poynta we have got our first pokemon and I think we should keep it out the whole way on our journey".  
  
Poynta: that cool but let's great our new friend and make him feel at home  
  
Lita " pichu come out and meet me and poynta  
  
As pichu came out, pichu had a lovely smile and said its name.  
  
Pichu: Pi PI  
  
Lita: hello pichu my name is lita and this is my friend poynta  
  
Poynta: well welcome to the group and lita her said you can stay out of your poke'ball as long as you want.  
  
Pichu: Pichu Pi as it said with a smile  
  
Lita well we better get going  
  
As lita get on poynta and pichu on her sholder the kept going on.  
  
But later on the walked until a boy at the age of 15 stopped them to challnge them  
  
"Hotl there" said the boy  
  
Lita: "hallo sir how is your day  
  
Boy: fine so are you up to a challenge oh and my name is jake  
  
Lita: "hallo jake my name is lita"  
  
Jake: so lets battle with only one pokemon Lita: that sounds good, so I chose you poynta  
  
As she said that poynta walks over to the battle field and waited for jake to send out his poke'mon  
  
Jake; I chose you bayleaf  
  
Lita: a grass type Well poynta us your flam atta  
  
As poynta did this bayleaf nocked out  
  
Jake: Bayleaf buddy are you okey  
  
Lita: sorry about that  
  
Jake, that's okay  
  
Lita: hey lets join together and help eachother out  
  
Jake: I am cool with that  
  
Lita: okay lets go  
  
# in the next chapter lita and jake finaly make it to the next town, oh and what is with the mysterious egg find out next time 


End file.
